The application relates to a rod-shaped implant, in particular for the dynamic stabilization of the spine.
A rod-shaped implant made of a plastic material for the dynamic stabilization of the spinal column is known, for example, from US 2007/0093820 A1, US 2007/0161999 A1 and US 2007/0270843 A1.
US 2006/0142758 A1 describes a linking element for a spinal fixing system which consists at least partly of a support made of polymeric material and a rod, bent or not, substantially coaxial with the support. The rod is, for example, made of a helical spring having an axis and coils which are at least partly embedded in the support made of polymer material. The helical spring is, for example, made of a metal or a metal alloy. The structure of the linking element permits compression and distraction in order to permit a dynamic stabilization of the spine.